First Bad Habit
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"You're like my first bad habit, I can't live without it. I can't give you up, give you up. And even though you're trouble, I commit for double, I can't say enough is enough."- Closh with one-sided Layne/Josh. Layne-centric. AU.


**[disclaimed]**

**-first bad habit-**

_[you're like my first bad habit i can't live without it. i can't give you up, give you up. and even though you're trouble, i commit for double, i can't say enough is enough.]_

**Josh Hotz **is in a relationship with _**Claire Lyons**_.

Dylan Marvil, Kristen Gregory, Olivia Ryan, and Skye Hamilton** like **this.

_28 comments_

**Dylan Marvil **awwww(: u guys are so cute together!

**Kristen Gregory **finally! i can't believe u ppl didn't get together earlier!

**Olivia Ryan **oh, wow! well, good for you, claire!

**Skye Hamilton**congrats, guys! i always knew you two would look good together!

Looking at Josh's newest relationship status on his Facebook page, the brunette hit her desk in frustration. _So the biatch had finally convinced Josh to go out with her. Fuck her._ To cheer herself up, she moved her Hello Kitty cursor to the left side of his profile and clicked **[Photos of Josh (1657)]. **Looking at photos of him doing various sports with his six-pack showing through his Tomahawk jersey and hanging out with his asshole friends (he really didn't belong with those jackasses, he belonged with _her_) almost made her feel as if she was accepted by him, as if he would love for her to be there, even if it was only as his _friend_.

And if she closed her eyes and laid back on her bed, she could almost imagine herself hugging him and congratulating him after he won a game for their school, instead of Kuh-laire. As she laid on her bed and imagined him as her Prince Charming, as her perfect boyfriend, kissing her, hugging her, buying her roses and taking her out on romantic dates, she fell into a deep sleep with her brown locks with pink highlights splayed around her head, dreaming sweet dreams of the Spanish hottie and her.

**~:~:~**

The day after Josh changed his Facebook status, Briarwood Octavian Country Day was buzzing with rumors and gossip about the new _It_ couple.

"Oh, fuck them." Layne sneered as she walked to her locker with her best friend, Massie Block, by her side.

"Laynie, don't be jealous. You know Kuh-laire is just a slut who's just using Josh for popularity and Josh only agreed because she was begging and he's so nice." Massie comforted her best friend, using her childhood nickname.

"Yeah, I know _that_. But now I don't have a chance with Josh anymore because if I try anything Kuh-laire would probably hire the friggin' mafia to murder me." Layne retorted while fixing her pink tutu that she was wearing over black tights.

Massie giggled at Layne's strange humor and outfit, then became serious again. "Layne, no matter now… _disappointed_ you feel, do _not_ start stalking Josh again, okay? It took me years to get rid of that nasty habit."

"Um. Of course not! Don't worry, girl. That won't happen." Layne lied as normally as she could, feeling guilty as soon as the words left her mouth.

"Okay, be careful, Layne." Massie said skeptically, not quite believing Layne. "I'm going to go to class now. I'll see you later."

**~:~:~**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. What the hell am I doing here? I promised Massie! Well, I told her that I had stopped stalking him. And I actually never stopped." Layne had an internal debate with herself as she squatted in the bushes right behind the bench where Kuh-laire and Josh were sitting in the park and watched them.

"Joshie-poo, let's go to the mall now! I told my girls I'd meet up with them." Claire cooed as she batted her obviously fake eyelashes at him .

"But, Claire, the guys and I are going to Plovert's house to watch a soccer match." Josh replied firmly. _Go Josh! Don't give in to her! _Layne cheered Josh on in her head.

"But J-osh! I want to go to the mall!" Claire whined pathetically.

"Claire, I already have plans!" Josh retorted.

"_Josh_. Puh-lease? Pretty please?"Claire begged before sloppily kissing Josh on the cheek, leaving a bright red mark from her tacky lipstick. Layne's face twisted in disgust at the ugly mark on _her_ boy's beautiful face.

"Fine. Whatever." Josh rolled his eyes, standing up abruptly and pulling Claire by the arm up with him.

"Ow! That hurt!" Claire cried out.

"I'm _sorry_." Josh muttered under his breath.

**~:~:~**

5 minutes after Josh and Claire left in Claire's red sports car, Layne army crawled out of the bushes and sprinted over to her Jeep and drove to the Westchester Mall. She drove around the huge parking lot until she found the red Lamborghini and parked next to it. She got out of her car and walked into the mall through the nearest entrance, which was the Macy's door. As Layne entered the air-conditioned building looking down at her shoes, she ran into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Layne, right?" Josh asked apologetically as he smiled a sincere smile at her.

Layne's eyes widened as she realized who she had bumped into. "Oh. _Oh_. Um. Sorry. Yeah, I'm Layne."

Claire glared at her from behind Josh. "Well, it was nice to meet you, _Layne_," Claire said her name like a normal person said _ew_. "But me and Joshie-poo and I have to go now. We have better things to do than hang out with losers like you."

"_Claire._" Josh scolded. "But, I'm sorry, Layne, we really do have plans. I'll text you later, I promise." Josh smiled again before being dragged away by the blond bimbo he called his girlfriend.

Layne just stood there in a daze for a couple of seconds before realizing that Josh didn't have her phone number. _Damn it_. Dejected, Layne walked back to her car and drove back to her house. As she turned on her Macbook and started doing her homework, a new IM popped up next to her English homework.

**hotzboy:** hey, layne

_Ohmigosh. It's _Josh_! Act normal. Act normal._

**punkprincess: **hello :) how'd u get my username?

**hotzboy:** i asked around. i realized i don't have ur fone #. xD

_Awwww. He asked around! How sweet._

**punkprincess: **oh. icic. so wassup?

**hotzboy: **not much. just doing homework. you?

**punkprincess: **same here. isn't claire going to be mad that you're talking to me?

**hotzboy: **yeah, but who says she's going to know?

_Ohmigosh! I have a dirty little secret with _Josh Hotz_._

**punkprincess: **mhm. i like how you think, hotz.

The two "friends" talked late into the night as they did their homework. As Layne got more and more sleepy, she logged off and fell back onto her bed, snuggling closer to her life-sized stuffed Hello Kitty.

The brunette knew that if Josh found out that she was stalking him he would never talk to her again. She knew that if the rest of the school found out, she would be considered a freak show. She knew that if her parents found out, she would be sent to a therapist and most likely sent to some creepy etiquette boarding school. She knew that if Kuh-laire found out, she would never hear the end of the mocking and teasing and bullying. She knew that if Massie found out, she would lose her bestest friend in the whole world.

But despite knowing all of this, Layne just couldn't, _wouldn't_, stop.

**-first bad habit-**

_Gahh. This sucked so bad. :( The ending was really rushed because I'm leaving for the airport in approximately 7 minutes. This sucked really bad. Forgive me?_

_Interesting fact: did you know this started out as a Dylam with one-sided Dylosh? Somehow it turned into one-sided Losh/Jayne. o.O I have no idea how. _

_Well, enjoy anyways? Or if you didn't, at least give some constructive criticism? You shall receive a virtual cinnamon snickerdoodle. (: Oh, and title and lyrics are from Vanessa Hudgen's song. Not mine._


End file.
